


You smell so good

by Robothead



Series: Vampire Seb [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Small fic, vampire seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Inspired by the picture floating around of Sebastian leaning into Kimi as they stand in line.





	You smell so good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Prompted on Tumblr with the starter "You smell so good." By CustardCreamies who wanted vampire Seb.
> 
> Had to be 300 words or less

Sebastian leans into Kimi without even thinking about it, inhaling deeply.

A soft low growl leaves him and he has to force himself to not just lean that much further, and biting down.

Kimi shoots him a look from behind his sunglasses.

“Sebastian? What the hell are you doing?” He asks incredulously.

They’re standing in a line, waiting for the anthem. All eyes on them.

“You smell so good.” Sebastian breathes out. 

Kimi sends his confusion through the bond.

“Did you forget to feed again?” 

Sebastian shakes his head minutely. “Just want you.” He replies casually.

The Finn swallows heavily, the words having an effect on him. 

“Later.” He murmurs back.

Sebastian just smirks to himself, turning away from him again.

 

When the race is done and over with, Kimi goes to look for Sebastian. Finding him in his cool down room changing.

“Hey.” He smirks at him.

Sebastian looks up lazily from where he’s sat on the couch, upper body bare.

“Hello. Need anything?” He asks casually.

Kimi nods, walking over to him slowly.

“You.”

Sebastian grins and pulls him down to straddle him. He nuzzles into his neck and breathes him in. “You smell amazing today.”

Kimi smiles and strokes his hair. Tilting his head as an obvious hint.

Sebastian lets his fangs drop and grazes them over his skin lightly, revelling in the shiver it causes.

Kimi lets out a small sound and wriggles impatiently, prompting Sebastian to grab the back of his neck and growl, keeping him still.

Kimi submits to him instantly, letting him bite down and sighing softly in pleasure.

Sebastian drinks slowly, stroking the back of his neck softly and moaning at the taste.

He pulls back when he’s had enough and heals the wound, kissing it softly.

“And you taste amazing too.”


End file.
